The conventional art of jewelry clasps is often an unattractive afterthought and can be difficult to put on. Oftentimes, the fastener will move to a position not intended by the wearer. For example, a necklace pendant will frequently shift to the wearer's back and the clasp will move to the wearer's front. Furthermore, when the wearer must put on the jewelry piece themselves, conventionally the easiest way to do so is by fastening the clasp in the front then shifting it around to the back. What is needed is an improved jewelry clasp that not only can be used as the visual focal point of the jewelry but can also eliminate the need for a separate fastener altogether.